Ride Along
by abby.tizo
Summary: In which James saves Lily from a horrible situation and gives her a ride home with some unexpected stops on the way...


Lily sat at the bar, her head resting on her hands. She couldn't say that she didn't see this coming, but it annoyed her all the same. Marlene had left with a guy again, leaving Lily alone at some club without a ride home and not nearly enough money for a taxi.

The night started out like any other Friday. Marlene would come home talking about how free she was. She didn't need a man, she didn't need anyone, just her and Lily, she was _free_ (she would always stress the free part). Who needed Sirius Black anyway? He was just a spoiled rich kid who wasn't worth her time. In fact why shouldn't Marlene go out tonight just to prove how _free _she really was? And not taking into account Lily's feeling on the idea at all, Marlene would decide that the two needed to go to a bar.

At first it was fine, they were dancing and having fun but as the night progressed Marlene kept on drinking more and more. There were two incidents where Marlene had been about to leave with a guy before Lily swooped in (much to Marlene's annoyance). Finally Lily gave up. Yes, that was being a shitty friend, and yes, she knew that she might regret it later, but Lily had had her fair share of drinks as well and had gotten past the point of caring or reason. She was angry and fed up, so when she saw a familiar blonde head leaving with someone she certainly didn't know, all Lily could think was _too fucking_ _bad._

Looking back, that was a pretty bad idea.

Now she could do nothing but wait for Marlene to call her. Lily had no chance of walking home at this hour, all she could do was sit there, and as the minutes passed Lily began getting angrier and angrier at her situation. Why had she agreed to come here at all? For Marlene? Marlene, who was probably in a random car, getting it on with some guy she had only met that night?

A man slid into the seat next her, interrupting her thoughts.

"Pretty boring night isn't it?" he commented.

"Yeah" Lily's answer was short. She was angry and the last thing she wanted to do was talk to somebody.

"I mean it's a Friday night, but its emptier in here then usual" he observed.

"mmm" was Lily's reply.

"I wonder why…" he said, either oblivious or deciding not to care about Lily's obvious reluctance to continue the conversation.

Lily rolled her eyes, this guy could not take a hint.

Finally noticing her silence, the man raised his eyebrows "What's up with you?"

"My friend left me for some guy and I'm pretty pissed."

"Oh that sucks, I hate people like that. But then again, it's like these places are made for random hookups."

Hoping his newest observation wasn't a suggestion, Lily responded "Yeah, she's better usually, I just- I don't know. I'm just mad that she'd leave me here alone"

"Yeah I would be annoyed too." a pause, then, "Here, I hate seeing a pretty girl sad, let me buy you a drink." He winked and was about to call out to a bartender before Lily stopped him.

"I've had enough to drink, thanks"

The guy actually looked disappointed. "At least a dance then?"

Lily raised her eyebrows "No thanks. I don't dance with random guys when my friends aren't there to check on me"

"Oh c'mon," the guy took her wrist and tried to pull her up in what he thought was a playful manner. "Just one dance can't hurt."

"No thanks"

His grip tightened around her wrist "_One_ dance. Please." Lily stood up and tried to move away but he grabbed her other arm.

"What the fuck?" Lily said as she struggled to break free. "Get. Off."

"No. Not until you go with me" She tried kicking but all the drinking she had done didn't help. He laughed and shook his head. "It's no use. Just come with me." Lily only fought harder. Finally getting annoyed, the man pushed Lily against a wall, blocking any escape she could have taken before.

"No! Get off!" Lily was getting hysterical "GO AWAY! HELP! SOMEO-" her mouth was covered roughly by his hand and Lily began trying to scream, even going so low as to lick his hand. Just as she was about to lose all hope a figure appeared behind the man.

"Wha-? Hey! Get away from her!" It was a guy about her age, who she dimly recognized from somewhere…

"I said _get away from her_" and before the man could answer, he pulled the guy off of her and shoved himself in between the two in one quick motion. "Leave. Right now. Or else I'm calling the police" He took out his phone, his thumb hovering over the keypad threateningly.

Before anything more could happen, a security guard came over (_where had he been before?_). "What's going on? Break up the fight before I kick both of you out."

"Actually we were just about to leave thank you." said the boy quickly, almost dragging Lily out the front entrance.

As soon as they got into the parking lot he turned around. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Did he do anything to you?"

Lily shook her head and looked back up at him again. Where had she seen him? TV? Class? Marlene?

"James!" He was Sirius's best friend, she had seen him around, back when Marlene and Sirius were together. James looked back at her, confused for a second before realizing who she was.

"Lily! Oh God. Are you sure everything's okay? Do you need anything?" he was running his hands furiously through his hair (which Lily noted was pretty adorable).

"No no. I'm fine. I promise." Lily looked down at her hands which she just realized were shaking. Hoping that James wouldn't notice, Lily smoothed out her dress, looking up at James again and smiling. "Actually, if you don't mind, I need a ride home"


End file.
